


Doki Doki

by Japanfangirl19



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Please read with caution, WARNING: It can get a bit graphic and gorey, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japanfangirl19/pseuds/Japanfangirl19
Summary: Harry is a popular streamer on Twitch and Youtube. On a Halloween night while his parents are away, he decides to play a popular psychological horror game called Doki Doki Literature Club.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not late right? it's still Halloween in the west right? 
> 
> lol anyways, Happy Halloween! This is my first HP and Halloween fic, so I'm both nervous and excited lol
> 
> So before you read this: 1) Have at least some knowledge of DDLC, cause i do skim over some things  
2) PLZ DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE BY BLOOD AND GORE (there's not much but i do go into detail)
> 
> Also I have split this into two parts cause it was just gettting so long, so i just split it lol. 
> 
> Anyways, without further ado, ENJOY!

Harry James Potter was setting up his stream for Halloween. While setting up, he always thinks about how he got here.

He used to live in Great Britain, but that was until his father got a business promotion. So they moved to the States, specifically Orlando, Florida.

He was only 15 years old at that time. He missed his friends in Great Britain. Especially Ron. At least they still text each other and video chat online. He was unsure of what the States school’s were like.

But they were totally different. They don’t go by Years, they go by Grades. School lunches are horrible. Luckily his mother always makes his lunch. And they don’t wear school uniforms. Just regular clothes, according to the dress code.

He was lucky to at least make a few friends in a new school. Especially Hermione. She was from Great Britain too. She moved a few years ago before him. So at least he had one ally.

It took a while to get used to high school in the States. He still has the British accent that people say he has. But he can switch speaking “American” and “British”.

In his Senior year, he decided to start video game streaming on Twitch. Apparently his silly cursing in British while playing games was hilarious and entertaining to people. Eventually he went to a few viewers to over 1,000 viewers.

Hermione suggested he make a YouTube channel to upload highlights of his streams and other things. Soon TheChosenOne had 100k subscribers. He was so happy to receive the silver playbutton plague.

That’s when he decided to make a living of playing video games and streaming or uploading videos online. His parents were unsure about it at first, but they saw how much he loved it and the fact he was at least making money doing it. So they let it slide.

He’s still living with his parents though. Only for another year or two. Eventually he will get his own apartment for himself.

Speaking of his parents, they are at a business party tonight. Which is perfect for streaming tonight. Especially since he is apparently playing a really popular horror game that was big a year or two ago.

He has heard of it, but he never looked too much into it. Because he knew he probably would play it eventually. It’s better that he will be better recognized for playing it now, than back then when so many streamers were playing it.

Hermione was excited that he chose this game for Halloween tonight. She knows everything about it. Which is why she will be helping him from her home tonight. She had to do some school work for college tonight, so she couldn’t come over.

Not like she couldn’t all the time. Harry eventually gave her a copy of his house key since they hang out together a lot. She said she might come over when she’s done. But she doesn’t want to miss any possible good reactions from him live.

Harry rolled his eyes when she said that. But that’s what friends are like to each other.

Hedwig, his pet white cat, meowed at him while sitting on his bed. He smiled and pet her on her head. She purred happily at the attention she was getting. Then Harry stopped to make the last finishing touches for his stream. Hedwig, seeing that Harry was done giving her attention, decided to lay down on bed and go to sleep.

Once his headphones are in, he sat down in his black swivel chair and put them on. His mic on his right side to talk into, and started the stream.

“Helloooo everyone it’s me TheChosenOne or Harry! It’s Halloween! And you know what that means! A Spooky stream! So we are apparently playing a scary game tonight called Doki Doki Literature Club?”

**Comments:** What really?!

OH BOIIII

Wait what is it called?

Never heard of it

“Yeah, so apparently it’s supposed to be really scary even though the title is really cute? My best friend Hermione or TheBookWorm recommended it to me. And I’m sure she’s in this chat. Say hi Hermione!”

**TheBookWorm:** Helloooo!

**Comments:** Heyo!

Hewwo

What up girl?!

“Haha yeah, so she’s going to guide me and please guys, for people who have already played it, DO NOT SPOIL IT!!! Especially me, because I haven’t played it before either”

**Comments:** Ok got it lol

Darn lol

I’m pretty excited haha

“Okay without further ado...Let’s get started!”

Harry makes the game full screen but he puts his image on the left hand corner for people to see his reactions. The warning for the game popped up. Harry was a little concerned.

“Ummm wow okay. That’s worrying. And yes I agree”

Then the music started playing and the warning was there again. This really concerned him.

“Okay wow, they must not be kidding. Maybe we should have a bot to warn people of this”

**TheBookWorm:** I’ll do it!

“Thanks Hermione, oh!”

The main menu screen pops up, the title logo says Doki Doki Literature Club. Four boys are shown in school uniforms. In the back left, is a short light blond haired boy with blue eyes. In the back right, is another short darker blond haired boy with brown eyes. In the front left, is a dark haired boy with grey eyes. And in the front right more upfront than the others, is a dark brown haired boy with blue eyes. All of them smiling except the short light blond boy who is pouting.

“Oh woah! That was unexpected haha. But wow okay, so I heard that in this game, that you could chose if you want to be a female mc or a male mc. And personally I’m picking to be a male mc, because we are all about the gay. You know what I’m saying haha. And btw, I’m Bi, and single, but not ready to mingle haha”

The comments were filled with agreements and sad that he wasn’t date able.

“Okay sooo...”

Harry then clicks on ‘New Game’. Then the option to pick female or male popped up.

“Male of course! Alright andddd...”

Then it pops up with another message to input a name for your character.

“Okay, so I’m just going to do my first name, because I feel like, looking from the warnings, that we are going to get serious here. And I don’t want a serious scene ruined by putting in a stupid name, sooo yeah”

Harry types in his first name and clicks ok. Then we start from the beginning, someone calls out to MC. It’s the boy with dark hair and grey eyes.

“Oh hellooo...”

Harry reads the boy’s name in message box,

“Cedric! Your cute. Oh, so your my childhood friend, okay neat”

Cedric talks to MC about joining a club. But MC doesn’t want to. Then the scene changes to a classroom. Where MC is deciding in which club he can join.

“Anime club? Pffft I had one of those at my high school. Never joined it haha”

Cedric appears to MC again.

“Oh! Hello again Cedric. Cupcakes?! Heck yeah! Let’s go! Honestly if someone bribed me with food to join their club, I wouldn’t hesitate haha”

Led by promise of cupcakes, MC is lead to another classroom. There, Cedric announces their entrance. Boy 1 is on screen.

“Oh he looks like a chill and innocent character haha”

Then Boy 2 appears, and he’s annoyed.

“Alrighty, I already hate him haha"

**Comments:** Noooo how dare u!

Best boi right here! Lol

But then, Boy 3 appears. Harry’s heart almost stopped. What was this feeling?

“Ohhhhhh hello hot stuff! Alrighty guys I’ve already picked who I wanted to date and it’s this boy right here haha”

**Comments:** Omg lol

Oh man

Totally agree!

Now THIS is Best Boi right here lol

Boy 2 is introduces himself,

“Okay, Draco. I don’t like you lol”

Then Boy 1 introduces himself,

“Neville, he’s cute'

But then Boy 3 introduces himself, and Harry is already enamored with him,

“Tom... well then Tom it’s nice to meet you. Oh wait my character already knows him??? Oh my goodness we are so totally gonna date!”

The scene moves forward and they ask if MC will join the club. MC quickly says he didn’t agree to joining. Harry is a bit miffed about it.

“What?! In-game me doesn’t want to join?! Oh come on! We got 4 cute and hot guys here! Why would u say no?!”

Then MC decides to join, finally.

“Yes! Thank you my goodness!”

Then Tom suggests to write poems, to get to interact with everyone better.

“Poems? Alrighty neat. You know I never was good at writing poems haha. Alrighty let’s write a poem!”

Then the poem game pops up with a small tutorial,

“Okay so we have to chose a word corresponding with the character, and the ones that I pick a lot of, will have a special scene. Cool alrighty let’s...”

Once clicked away, he sees the chibi versions of Cedric, Neville, and Draco. But no...

“WHAT?! NO TOM?! I CANT BE GAY FOR TOM?! WHY NOT?!”

**Comments:** lol he’s upset

Me too man me too

Dang that sucks

“Ughh so disappointed. Fine then I’ll choose... Cedric. We can do the childhood friend trope. Alrighty so which words are Cedric...”

Once he choose most words that related to Cedric. The scene changes to Neville giving MC a book. And Tom and Cedric talking about the festival. Then MC goes to hang out with Cedric.

In which MC notices that Cedric’s outfit is a little unkempt and the fact he has been oversleeping a lot. MC tries to fix up Cedric by fixing his hair and button up his outfit. But it’s too tight, Cedric laughs and says he must have grown. MC sighs and Cedric unbuttons his front vest.

Tom then calls everyone to read poems.

Harry thought that the scene between his character and Cedric was silly and cute and told his audience as much. Everyone in the comments agreed.

Now it’s time to choose who to read from first.

“Alrighty, so I’ll pick Tom first. Tom I’m so sorry that you weren’t a romantic option. I promise you if you were, I would pick you over the others in a heartbeat”

Tom smiled and asked MC if he is getting used to the club. And then reads his poem and then MC reads Tom’s.

“Huh, this is nice, but it sounds sad too”

It tugs a bit to Harry’s heartstrings. He feels bad for Tom.

Then MC moves on to read the others poems. Harry thought Neville’s poem is nice. Laughed at Draco’s poem and chuckled at Cedric’s poem.

Then Draco and Neville exchanged their poems and started arguing with each other. And then brought MC into it.

“I have to choose?! Oh geez uhhhh. Cedric save meeeee!”

Cedric managed to defuse the situation. And then everyone went home.

“Alright, well, that was exciting. So another poem huh? Let’s do it!”

As soon as he finished the poem. The game moved on to the next day.

The characters noticed that Tom was late. Everyone started to predict why. They assumed since he was a popular guy at school, he might have gotten a boyfriend or girlfriend.

Then Tom came running in apologizing that he was late. They asked if he has a boyfriend or girlfriend. Tom immediately declined and said he was just practicing to play piano. Everyone was impressed and wished him luck.

Tom started talking about the School Festival.

“Oh right the School Festival! I love those! They’re fun haha. Seeing Japanese school festivals look so cool. I wish the States did them here. Though, we did a few at my home in the UK. The main one being the Shakespeare festival”

**Comments:** That’s so cool!

Didn’t know that

Man America sucks lol

Then MC went to help Cedric get supplies out of another classrooms closet for the school festival. Cedric accidentally hurt himself and MC went to get a cool drink from the vending machine as an ice pack.

Cedric opened it to drink it instead and MC told him that it was for his head not to drink! Cedric laughed and apologized. And then used it to decrease to swelling on his head. They both went back to the classroom with the supplies and Tom called everyone to read poems.

Harry liked the scene between them. It showed how friends at like with each other, especially close friends. It reminds him of his relationship with Hermione. Except Hermione was the one who would take care of him.

He said as much to his viewers. They thought it was cute. Hermione laughed and said that was true in the stream chat.

Then he chose to read Tom’s poem first. It was, even more sadder and worrying from the first one. Harry feels like Tom is trying to tell him something. But he isn’t sure what.

Then he read Neville’s poem. Very well written and longer than the previous day. He moved on to Draco’s poem and this made him laugh even harder. Harry is starting to like Draco because of his poems.

Then Cedric’s poem, made him feel melancholy. It’s beautifully written, but sad.

Then everyone got together to practice reading poems at the school festival. Harry thought the scene was sweet.

MC and Cedric walked home together afterwards. Cedric nervously asked if MC would rather hang out with Neville than him.

Harry was baffled, “Wait what? You of course Cedric. You’re my bro and soon possible boyfriend haha”

Then he did the poem game again and met with everyone at the club.

Tom came in late again. MC said he couldn’t wait to see him play piano, he smiled and said thank you.

MC then asked if Cedric wanted to hang out. But Cedric said that he wasn’t feeling well and went home.

“WOW okay. Poor Cedric. I hope he’s okay”

MC decided to just do nothing and fell asleep. He was woken up by Tom and they all got together to read poems.

“Huh, that’s pretty sad. Why didn’t he hang out with the others?”

**Comments:** You’re pursuing Cedric so why would you lol

Cause the poem only appealed to Cedric not the others

“Ohhh so the game does that okay. Well, let’s read poems!”

He chose Tom first as usual. He read his poem and now Harry feels convinced that, Tom might be self-aware? He’s not too sure though. He tells as much to his viewers, but they don’t say anything other than “hmmm”, since they can’t spoil anything.

Otherwise Hermione will boot them out. And his other mods.

He moves on to read Neville’s and Draco’s poems. And they are both strangely familiar. They both wrote about the beach. Sadly he can’t read Cedric’s since he left. So the game moves on to the next scene.

Tom is giving everyone assignments to do over the weekend to prepare for the school festival on Monday.

Tom and Cedric are in charge of making the pamphlets, Draco is in charge of making cupcakes, and Neville is in charge of decorating. MC said that he might as well be useless.

Tom disagrees and wants MC to choose who to pick to help over the weekend. The options pop up. Harry sees that all four are pickable.

“YES!!! Okay I’m choosing Tom, I don’t care”

Tom smiles and he was glad that he was chosen but was then shot down by both Draco and Neville. They said that Tom had Cedric so there was no point. Tom frowns upset and the game then asks to chose someone else.

That frown still present on Tom’s face. This made Harry really upset, “WOW okay then. That sucks. Then what about Cedric?”

Draco and Neville immediately disagree with MC again.

“UGH, okay who should I go with? You guys chose for me”

**Comments:** Neville

NEVILLE

DRACO

Do Neville, fairly interesting

“Well I guess I’m going to chose Neville. He seems to be the winner haha”

Some people in the comments were overjoyed, others were disappointed.

Neville was really happy that he was chosen and they exchanged numbers to contact each other. They agreed to meet at MC’s house to work on the project.

“Alright I did it. I hope I don’t regret this haha”

The game skips to Sunday and MC chooses to check on Cedric.

“Oh good, because Cedric was acting weird”

When MC checked on Cedric, he was surprised. Cedric didn’t think MC would check on him. He said that he and Tom are talking online and working on the pamphlets. MC then managed to convince Cedric to tell him what was wrong. Cedric sighed and admitted that he has depression. And he had had it for a while. Which is why he isn’t able to get up on time.

MC then hugged Cedric and told him to talk to him whenever he needs it. He invited Cedric to work with him and Neville. But he declined. MC then left to wait for Neville.

Harry was shocked throughout the whole scene.

“Oh.. wow that’s..oh god wow. That’s just, awful. I feel so bad for Cedric. By the way guys, if you are suffering from depression, please seek others for help that you trust. Close friends, family members, anyone you think will stay by your side and listen to you”

The comments thank him and agree with him.

The game then moves on the the next scene where Neville finally shows up to help work on decorations for the school festival.

They go to MC’s room and Neville sets up the stuff he has gotten along with MC’s items. They start working and then MC notices the knife Neville is using to cut the ribbons. Curious, MC takes a hold of it and then accidentally pricks his finger on top of the blade.

Neville freaks out and then went to lick MC’s finger.

“WHAT THE- did he just lick my finger of dripping blood???? What is wrong with him?! First knives, now this?! Uh uh nope. Neville is bad news I just know it”

Neville felt embarrassed and apologized. MC then did it back. Now they are both embarrassed.

“Uh ok this is so weird. What is even happening”

MC then goes to get his finger cleaned and bandaged in the bathroom separate from his room. He comes back in to see Neville’s back towards him. Neville quickly rolls up his sleeve and turns around to face MC to smile.

“Huh, that’s odd. Why give that such attention to detail. Oh also, why not use scissors?"

**Comments:** u, make a good point

now that i think about it...

I never thought about it honestly lol

MC and Neville then finish the project and then walk outside to say goodbye. Neville then stands in front of MC to lean in...

“Wait WHAT?! NO NO NO. DONT. IM PURSUING CEDRIC NOT YOU! Stay back, STAY BACK!”

Then Neville’s eyes then widened and stepped back. He is surprised to see Cedric standing behind MC. He apologizes and goes home.

Cedric then breaks down and confesses to MC.

Two options show up on screen to choose: ‘I love you’ ‘We’ll always be friends’

“Ohhhhhh man. Okay so, I can see how this can be a major problem for people who didn’t pursue Cedric because oh gosh. To be shot down as just a friend after you confess is devastating. Especially in this case where he has depression. My goodness, okay so of course I’ll pick ‘I love you’ “

He picks the option and Cedric is happy and hugs MC. Then it skips to the next day. The day of the school festival. No music is playing.

MC considers checking on Cedric but then backs out and thinks he’ll show up at school.

“Well of course you should check on him!!! He’s your boyfriend now and he’s got depression! I want to strangle in-game me right now”

The scene changes to the club classroom. No one is there except Tom. Tom smiles and greets MC. He wonders why Cedric isn’t with you this morning, since you two are boyfriends now. MC wonders how he knew, and Tom replies that Cedric told him.

“Huh, odd. Something doesn’t feel right. Cedric told him??? I wouldn’t think he would. Also I just realized there’s no music playing which is weird. It’s usually playing by now”

Tom said that the pamphlets are ready and if MC would like to look at them. MC agrees and looks at them and said it looks great. But then, he flips to Cedric’s poem...

~~~~~~~~~

Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of

Get.

Out.

Of.

My.

Head.

Get out of my head before I do what I know is best for you.

Get out of my head before I listen to everything he said to me.

Get out of my head before I show you how much I love you.

Get out of my head before I finish writing this poem.

But a poem is never actually finished.

It just stops moving.

~~~~~~~~~

Harry is shocked,

“OH MY QUEEN OF ENGLAND. What is??? Oh noooo. Oh Merlin. Oh noooooooo”

MC then says that he has to go run back and check on Cedric. Tom smiles and waves bye.

“YES GO TO HIM!!! LIKE U SHOULD HAVE DONE THE FIRST TIME!!!

MC goes to knock on the front door. No answer. Then he goes inside and calls for him. No answer.

“I’m, getting nervous. I feel the warning bot should go around again”

**TheBookWorm:** I got u!

“Thanks Hermione. Oh man”

MC then knocks on Cedric’s bedroom door. No answer. He then opens the door to call out but then-

BAM! Cedric’s body is hanging down from the neck by a rope from the ceiling. His neck bloody, his hands covered in blood. Eyes opened as he suffocated. The music comes back distorted.

Harry jumps and covers his mouth in shock,

“OH MY SWEET MERLIN!!! NOOOOO WHAT?!”

The screen then glitches and shows an error. MC then is shocked by disbelief.

“Wait what? WAIT WHAT?! Oh my gosh. Wow I can’t believe he’s dead!”

The screen goes black. MC then goes to say that he shouldn’t have confessed to him. That’s what made Cedric kill himself.

“I shouldn’t have confessed to him?! What?! Ohhhh my bloody hell”

[END] then shows on the black screen.

“End?! What?! That’s the ending?! No that can’t be!”

Title screen pops up, everything looks the same except where Cedric was, is a figure with the mix features of Tom, Neville, and Draco, and instead of “New Game” it’s a bunch of blocks and squares.

Harry felt so overwhelmed at this point.

“WHAT THE WHAT????!!!! What is happening?! Oh my god, oh my merlin. I...”, he takes a deep breath.

“Wow okay. Welp I’m gonna take a bathroom break, and you guys can just enjoy the wonderful view of this title screen and Hedwig, my cat, chilling on the bed”

Harry sets to put his headphones down and the camera then focuses on the bed behind him where Hedwig is sleeping.

After 10 minutes, Harry walks back into the room, picks up Hedwig from the bed, then walks over to the swivel chair and sits in it. And puts Hedwig on his lap. He puts on his head set . He’s ready to get back into this, scary game apparently.

“Helloooo everyone. I’m back. Did I miss anything?”

**Comments:** lol no

CAT

OMG SHE’S SO CUTEEE

YO DUDE CHECK YOUR GAME FILES!!!

Yeah man! Do it!

“Wait check my game files? Why? Hermione?”

**TheBookWorm:** yeah go check them, there something you need to look at

“Ummm okay then. Let’s look at them”

He pulls up the game files and sees a lot of content.

“Woah okay, what is happening here? A picture?”

He clicks it, and sees a glitched childish sketch of Cedrics head.

“OH MERLIN! This is really disturbing. I’m exiting out of this one. Um what is this file?”

He see file message and recognizes that it’s from that error message in the game.

“Oh wow, okay so they killed Cedric on purpose? But who?

**TheBookWorm:** Keep that folder up for the future. It will update itself

“Oh no seriously? Wow I had no idea this would get fourth wall breakery. But okay”

He takes a deep breath.

“Okay guys, I’m not ready for what is in store for me. Oh! Maybe I can load from my previous save file! That might work!

He goes to click load game and clicks on a file. But an error message pops up. Saying Cedric.char is corrupted and is now restarting the game.

“Wait, what?!”

The game starts off sort of normal. Except the text is not readable. The music was distorted for a bit then went back to normal.

“Uhhhh. It seems normal so far?”

Then Cedric? appears. But it’s a glitched figure that switches between Neville and Tom.

“OH SWEET QUEEN OF ENGLAND WHAT IS GOING ON?!”

Then it goes back to normal, Cedric is never mentioned again. And MC says he always walked to school alone.

“I walked alone?! Is Cedric really gone?!”

**Comments:** Yeah check the characters file!

Oh yeah do it!

“Check the characters file?”

He goes to check it. And sees everyone but not Cedric.

“Oh OH! Cedric isn’t here! Oh noooo. He really is gone?!”

The game then takes MC to his classroom. He considers on joining a club. But doesn’t know which one.

“Okay so this is where Cedric comes to get us to join the club but like, since he’s gone. How will we join?"

“Harry?” The game glitches and Tom appears where Cedric would have been.

Harry jumps,

“Oh bloody hell! That got me a bit. So Tom will have us join the club? Ok then...”

Tom then leads MC with his irresistible smiles to the classroom. Tom announces his arrival and when Neville appears he glitches as well then goes back to normal.

Harry jumps again. These jumpscares are so unexpected.

“Ah! Okay okay, I can see why this game is scary now. Oh man...”

The scene then plays out normally, just without Cedric. And Neville is the Vice President now since Cedric is gone.

The screen goes black and then a message pops up:

‘You unlocked a secret poem, would you like to read it?’

“Oh, this is new. Sure?”

‘Stare at the dot for a special message’

Harry was instantly on high alert, "Oh no, I have a bad feeling about this”

He covers his face with his hand with one eye peeking out. And then after a few seconds...

‘I love you’

Harry let’s put some air in relief and takes his hand of his face.

“Thank goodness. I thought it was going to be some jumpscare. Ok let’s continue to the poems”

The poem minigame layout is the same with the exception of only showing the chibi versions of Neville and Draco.

“Still no Tom? Ugh this sucks. Alright so since I chose last time why don’t you guys chose who I should go for next?”

**Comments:** oh hell yeah!

Do Neville

NEVILLEEEE

Draco plz

DRACO

Neville is best boi do it

Harry felt a little overwhelmed by all the comments in chat.

“WOW okay. This is hard. Let’s set up a poll. Hermione can you do that for me?”

**TheBookWorm:** No prob!

[link]

Click here to vote guys!!!

“Okay, while you guys are doing that, I’m gonna grab a snack. Hedwig, entertain my fellow watchers while I’m gone.

Harry gets up and puts Hedwig on the chair. She sits up and stares at the mic and sniffs it. The comments go crazy for her adorableness.

Meanwhile, the game glitches a little bit and red eyes appear for a millisecond before disappearing. Very few people noticed it, including Hermione.

But they brushed it off being the game. Hermione was uncertain because she knows the ins and outs of this game and every rare scare. This was odd.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry comes back with some treacle tarts, his favorite snack. And gave some cat treats to Hedwig for her good work entertaining his viewers. He picks up Hedwig and sits down and lays Hedwig on his lap again.

“Ok guys let’s end the poll. What are the results Hermione?

**TheBookWorm:** looks like Neville won! But it was close tho!

Harry wasn’t really thrilled about that.

“Neville? Seriously? Not that I don’t like him, he just gives me a bad vibe ever since the first play through. Well ok then, let’s pick out words he’ll like.”

Harry picks out the words and then after he picks another, a second Chibi Neville pops up with a scary face. And then it hangs out on the bottom of the screen normal.

“AH! What the?! Did anyone see that?! That scared me! Oh nooo I have a bad feeling...”

Once done, the game changes back to the club classroom but the room is slowly tilting and zooming in. Harry doesn’t notice at first.

“Oh, hello Neville haha. I’m kinda scared of you”

As the characters continue talking, Harry notices something strange.

“Ok is it just me or is the room tilting and zooming in?”

He waits a minute to confirm.

“IT IS! What in the world?! Please stop doing that, I’m getting a headache”

Once the characters are done talking to each other, the background goes back to normal.

“Oh thank Merlin. Ok let’s hang out with Neville I guess”

MC goes to Neville to hang out with him. Neville talks about the book he gave MC. And said it was about a camp that turned into a human prison for experimentation. And how they cut off the limbs for selectively breeding people. Harry was creeped out by the story.

“Okayyyy, that sounds really disturbing. You really like those types of books?”

When Neville goes on to talk about the story of the book, strange black text appears.

“Woah what? What is this? Is Neville really saying this?”

He goes on and it appears again but it’s too fast and disappears.

“Wait what did that say?”, Harry goes into the log to check, but...

“It’s not there. Oh no, oh no. I don’t like this”

MC and Neville then go on to read the book together. MC mentions how the main character reminds him of Neville. Neville gets flustered and disagrees. MC mentions how the character second guesses themselves, and Neville realizes what he meant. He apologizes and says that they didn’t get that far in the book yet. MC asks if he’s okay, and comments that Neville has been breathing hard. Neville comments that he didn’t notice and said he was fine and got up to rush out of the classroom to get water. MC was confused.

“Woah what just happened?! Why do I have a feeling that this didn’t happen before if I went the Neville route?”

Tom asks MC what happened to Neville. MC says he doesn’t know and asks Tom if he’s concerned for him. He said that he wasn’t and that it happens sometimes. He just wanted to make sure MC didn’t do anything to Neville. MC immediately disagrees and Tom laughs saying that he believes him. He then goes on to say to start sharing poems. MC asks if it’s ok to start without Neville. Tom said it’s fine and that he’ll be back soon.

“Without Neville? Ok then, weird, but alright. Tom first!”

Tom comments on the usual and then talks about Neville. And how he is closed off from others since he has such an imaginative mind. Neville then comes in and asks if he missed anything. Tom says not really and that they just started sharing each other’s poems. Neville apologizes and goes to get his poem.

Tom then shows his poem to MC.

“Wait, is this a continuation of his previous poem? That’s, strange. Well next is Draco”

MC goes to talk to Draco, but it’s the same dialogue and poem.

“The same poem ok. Last is Neville”

Neville comments how he likes MC’s poem and then shows his, “Ok same poem too. Then why is Tom’s different?”

Then they go into the usual scene where Draco and Neville exchange their poems and get into an argument. But of course, it takes a different turn. Draco calls Neville a dick.

Harry is taken aback, “OH WOAH HOLD ON! This did not happen! What is-?!”

Then the screen gets static and does random zoom ins. The music all distorted. It heightens as they go through their argument. Draco then implied that Neville cuts himself.

“Oh my, no way. Does Neville really cut himself? This is-“

Then they ask MC’s opinion and what side he’s on. MC’s dialogue goes to fast and goes right to the two options.

“That was too fast! Ok uh, Neville!”

It doesn’t work. Harry was confused.

“Wait what?! Then Draco?”

Same thing happens.

“What?! I’m so confused uhhh”

He keeps clicking on either name as they get closer and closer. And it’s making Harry more nervous and once he clicks one more time, Tom’s face is close to the screen.

This makes Harry jump, “AH! Oh Merlin that was scary”

He clicks again and Tom leads MC outside the classroom so that Neville and Draco can work out the argument. Tom mentions he’s not good at being able to diffuse situations such as these. And it makes him feel useless. Harry grows concerned for him.

“Ummm, Tom, you okay there mate?

For a quick millisecond Tom’s eyes flash red but then go back to blue again. The same few people noticed from before, when it happened while Harry wasn’t in the room the first time.

**Comments:** woah did anyone see that?

See what?

Did his eye’s just change color or was that just me?

Must be your imagination. I didn’t see anything

Me neither

Harry didn’t take notice to the chat and focused on the game still.

Hermione was growing worried. ‘What is that? It’s those eyes from before. But what could it mean?’

Draco runs out of the classroom with tears on his face. Harry starts to feel bad for him. What did Neville say to him? Then both MC and Tom go back inside and confront Neville.

Neville breaks down and said he didn’t mean it. MC says he believes him. And Tom mentions to not worry, he’s sure that Draco with forget the argument. Completely. Harry was a little alarmed at the statement. Then Neville asks for some privacy with MC. Tom wasn’t sure but then says it’s fine as he frowns. While Neville was saying thank you to Tom, the game glitches and jumps into the next poem game.

“Woah what just happened?! That was weird. It just, cut off. Ok let’s do the thing again”

As he clicks for words Neville would like, he sees text that’s all jumbled up.

“What’s this?”

He clicks it, that was a mistake. Suddenly the music is interrupted and it’s all static.

“Ah! Oh bloody hell, I should have known!”

He clicks another word and a weird ‘BAH!’ noise is heard.

“What the-?! I need to hurry through this, I hate this”

Once done, MC is back in the classroom and when Neville comes to approach him. His body glitches, to the point his head disappears and just see his chest. To Harry, it’s just a little funny, he snorts,

“Are you alright there buddy?”

But then he goes back to normal and his full body is back.

“Oh okay good haha. You want to apologize to Draco? Oh that’s sweet. Alrighty let’s do it”

When Neville approaches Draco to apologize. He admits that he never remembers at all in that creepy black text.

“Uhhhh why doesn’t he remember? And only we do?”

Then Harry remembers what Tom said before, “Wait...did Tom do something to make Draco forget? Now I’m a little unsure about Tom now”

Tom comes in apologizing for being late and saying he was playing piano. When he pushes the others away he smiles and his eyes glitch red again. This time Harry notices,

“Woah, did his eyes just flash red for a sec? Or was that just me?

**Comments:** Now that I think about it...

I just played it back, yeah it did! It was really fast so it was hard to notice

He’s actually done it a few times already. U just didn’t notice

“Wait really? Huh, I wonder why?”

Meanwhile, Hermione is doing research to see the reason for the red eyes. To see if some sort of update was added. Or if anyone else is having a similar experiences.

Harry shrugs, “Well anyways let’s hang out with Neville, again”

He’s not looking forward to it. He’s a little scared actually.

Neville asks MC if he would like any tea. MC agreed and Neville sets the electric kettle up. He then grabs the pitcher to get water. 10 minutes pass, and he still hasn’t come back. Harry has a bad feeling,

“Uh oh, I have a bad feeling about this...”

MC goes to investigate and hears heavy breathing. He turns the corner and there is Neville, with his arm cut up multiple times.

Harry's shocked, covers his mouth with his hand,

“OH MY GOODNESS. He is cutting himself?! That’s awful! Why would he...”

Then when Harry clicks and on, the game suddenly rewinds itself.

“Wait what?!”

Then it suddenly stops, to show Neville back in the classroom smiling and saying that he’s back.

“WAIT WHAT?! It rewound itself?! I don’t know if I want to have tea with Neville anymore”

Both MC and Neville sit down next to each other and read. MC then feeds a chocolate candy to Neville. He gets quite embarrassed, but then he starts to breathe heavily and takes MC to the closet.

“Uhhhh, what’s happening???”

Neville admits that he can’t breathe normally around MC. And wants to be close to him. So then, Neville’s face gets close to the screen and his eyes look realistic.

And are moving.

“Oh god. OH GOD. STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT. This is so disturbing. Oh please let it be over soon!”

Tom then opens the door and awkwardly says its time to read poems.

“OH TOM THANK THE LORD. I thought I was gonna die!”

It’s poem time.

“I’m saving Neville for last. I just, I don’t even know. So, Tom is first as usual”

Tom talks about how MC shouldn’t spend time with Neville. When he gets excited, he goes to hide somewhere to cut himself. And that he brings a different knife to school everyday. Tom then goes to say that it’s not like Neville is depressed or anything. Just to stay away from him cause MC has been enabling him.

“That’s...Huh. Dang Neville. He really needs some help. That’s just awful”

Tom then smiles and says to spend more time with him than the other two boys.

“Oh I see. I see what you’re doing Tom. Trying to get me to himself huh?”

Then Tom shows his poem, it’s a little messed up.

“Uhhhh. I don’t like this”

He reads through it. It’s a little disturbing, but then he goes to the end.

“DELETE HIM?! Wait-“

He scrolls to top then back to the bottom. “Save me, delete him. Oh no. Tom what the bloody hell?”

Once he clicks away from the poem, the screen glitches a bit. Tom then begins to try to explain the poem but says to forget it. He then goes to say his writing tip of the day to save your game but then he asks who he is talking to. He then asks if you can hear him.

A message box pops up that says ‘Please help me’.

“HELP ME?! Tom are you ok?!”

He clicks ok. But then Tom smiles sweetly and says,

“I’ll be fine, as long you are with me”

Harry wasn’t expecting that response but he feels flattered for some reason.

“Oh! Of course! If you really need help I’ll do what I can. I mean, if I was physically there. In-game me won’t do jack shit”

**Comments:** that’s so sweet!

I don’t remember Tom saying that? I thought he said something else?

Yeah, weird

Hermione was really starting to worry. So far she hasn’t found anyone experiencing this and there hasn’t been an update in a while. And now this?!

“Okay, let’s read Draco’s poem next”

It’s the same poem. Nothing really much different than what Draco has said before.

“Wow, ok so I guess that’s over. And now Neville, oh joy...”

Neville comments that he really likes MC’s poem. And he excitedly shows MC’s his poem.

“Oh! It’s different”

Neville then goes on to say it doesn’t matter what it’s about and that he has been a little hyperactive lately. So he took it out on MC’s pen. He then gets embarrassed and says that a pen fell out of MC’s bag and he took it home. And that he likes the way it writes and is happy that MC is touching it. He then gets embarrassed and tells MC to keep the poem.

Harry feels a little uncomfortable. And he’s thinking that Neville used MC’s pen to...

“I...did he???”

**Comments:** Yepppp

Oh wow ok

Wowwww

DANG NEVILLE

“I... well. Let’s just, um, continue then”

The game then says he unlocked another special poem and if he would like to read it.

“Oh no, what is it?”

~~~~~~~~~

‘A Dream’

I was staying over at my friend’s place. There are four of us.

I drifted of to sleep while everyone was talking and watching TV.

In my dream, I was still at my friend’s house.

The only difference was that there are nails sticking out of the walls everywhere.

And there was also someone I didn’t recognize.

The person I didn’t recognize told a joke, and everyone laughed.

I woke up to the sound of everyone laughing at something that happened on the TV.

So the laughing was not part of the dream. It was the noise that woke me up.

I wonder who that person was, and how they know to tell a joke at that moment.

~~~~~~~~~

“Okay that was a little creepy. Let’s move on then”

Tom wants to plan for the festival. He wants to invite more more people to the club. Draco gets angry and leaves. Tom is upset and sits by himself at a desk nearby.

“Oh geez, poor Tom. Nice going Draco. But I get it’s his safe space. But still...”

MC then asks Neville what he thinks about it. Neville says he never thought about it much, but then it glitches. Neville’s head appears on the screen and the black text appears. Saying who cares about the obnoxious brat.

“Oh geez! What the-“

It goes back to normal but then Neville glitches again, his head close to the screen. And the black text appears again saying no one would care if he killed himself. Then, his eye pops out blood.

“OH BLOODY HELL. What was that?! Seriously what is wrong with Neville?!”

Neville’s eye dripping blood as he talks.

“OH HIS EYE IS DRIPPING BLOOD NOW. Just why?!”

Neville then goes on to ask if MC wants to walk home together. Tom comes in to say that he would like to talk to MC alone. Neville is a little upset but says he’ll see Tom and MC tomorrow.

Tom asks if MC is getting used to the club. And he says he is.

Tom smiles, “Oh I’m glad. You know, I understand if you want to leave. It’s getting a bit scary, isn’t it? But at the same time, I want you to stay, with me. It gets so lonely in here. And now that you have finally arrived I...”

Then the screen starts to fade away. Tom starts to panic.

“Wait, no! Don’t do this! Just a little more longer! Plea-!”

Then the screen cuts to the poem game.

Harry is shocked, “I... wow. Something is definitely wrong with this game. It’s like, they’re trapped. But Tom is more aware of it than the others”.

Harry then thinks to himself, ‘I feel a sort of connection with Tom. But...why?’

**Comments:** Man, I wonder how Harry is getting these new dialogue options

I swear this is so weird

Poor Tom, he might be crazy but I feel bad for him

Hermione is now coming up with many logical conclusions for these weird things happening. Maybe a secret Harry unknowingly unlocked. There’s no way that Tom is actually...

“Well let’s get this over with. I have I feeling that things will get worse now huh?”

Once over, Neville wants to talk with MC. Draco then comes in to interrupt to say that he’s really worried for Neville. That he hasn’t been acting like himself. Neville starts to agree and apologizes. Tom comes in late and Draco immediately apologizes to Tom about what he said yesterday. Tom accepts his apology and then asks to hang out with MC. But Neville immediately rejects him and takes MC to himself.

“Damn Neville, possessive much?”

Then the same scene from yesterday plays again. Harry is confused,

“Okay weird, it’s repeating the same scene?”

It rewinds but then it stops to a black screen.

Harry is getting nervous but then,

BAM! Neville’s face is close up with white eyes and a creepy smile. With the music playing loudly in the background.

Harry jumps and then it goes back to normal in the hallway of the school. Neville is confused and surprised.

“Neville, what in the name of merlin-“

Then Neville starts talking about how he has been acting weird. But then says that it’s fine since he is with MC. The heartbeats start again and his eyes keep switching from realistic to art.

Harry starts freaking out, “No, NO! Stop it!”

Once Neville starts talking about leaving the club and to forget about the others, especially Tom, Tom starts to fade on top of Neville’s figure.

“OH MY GOD WHAT?! WHY IS TOM-?!”

Once his full figure replaces Neville, the text goes all jumbled. Then it goes right to the options for poem time.

“....what the, bloody hell, I can’t even-“

Harry takes deep breath.

“I need a break. I’m going to the bathroom and grab another snack to process all this”

Harry takes his headset off and puts Hedwig off his lap and puts her on the chair. She then paws at the mic. And the comments 'awww' at her.

Unknowingly, a new file popped up in the game files. That wasn’t scripted from the game.

Harry comes back 5 minutes later with some more treacle tarts. Hedwig is sleeping on his desk. Harry picks her up and put her on his lap again. He puts his headset on.

“Ok I’m back. And I just know things are about to get even worse. So let’s go on forward. Let’s do Tom first as always”

Once he clicks on Tom’s name, Tom looks serious and only says one sentence.

“Be careful, I’m waiting for you”

Then it goes back to the option screen.

Harry is shocked, “Huh? That’s it? No poem? And what did he mean?”

**Comments:** he definitely didn’t say that

What is going on????

Did he unlock some special game dialogue or something?

“Alright then, let’s move on to Draco”

Draco asks MC to read the poem really closely. Once Harry reads Draco’s ‘poem’, he begins to really like Draco.

“Oh, wow! That’s actually really sweet. He really cares for Neville”

But then, Draco glitches, and his face is gone.

“Oh no...”

Draco? Says to ignore that ‘poem’ and to forget about him and Neville. And focus on ‘Just Tom’

Just Tom, Just Tom, Just Tom

Then a message box appears that says ‘Just Tom’ Harry clicks ok to proceed and then it goes back to the title screen. Harry is confused, and then the message ’Just Tom’ appears again.

And suddenly it’s back to the option screen.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhh. Tom can you like, stop doing this? It’s creeping me out haha”

Meanwhile the chat log is filled with ‘Just Tom’.

Harry laughs, “Oh it’s a meme isn’t it?”

His viewers laugh and say yes. Then Harry takes deep breath, “Okay, now for Neville”

Neville gets really excited and then shows MC his poem. It’s illegible and is covered with blood and yellow body fluids.

Harry is freaked out and disgusted, “Oh no. Ohhhh no. Is this urine?!”

**Comments:** that’s gross

YEPPPP

Neville really has lost it

“Oh goodness...”

After he clicks away, Neville is suddenly close up to screen with realistic eyes.

“AH! Stop that!”

The screen is all red. Neville then pulls away and starts talking but it’s hard to know what he even is saying. Then it glitches back to normal and Neville is shocked. He runs out to vomit.

Then game screen goes black and a message box pops up to say he unlocked another special poem.

“I don’t know if I want to read one, oh bloody hell. But why not? I’m already deep into this”

~~~~~~~~~

‘Snake and Lion’

Two who are opposites but feel the same

One who is smart and ambitious

Other who is courageous and selfless

Both led different life’s, but are still connected by a red thread

No matter when, no matter where

No matter how

~~~~~~~~~

“Huh? What is this poem saying?”

**Comments:** damn that was deep

Who wrote this one?

I never seen this poem before???

Hermione is now doubting herself. All evidence is pointing to the fact that Tom is actually more aware.

Not just by the game’s programing game wise. But in real life. She wants to tell Harry to stop playing. But she doesn’t know what will happened if he does. Will Tom react badly? Possibly.

And this poem, it’s like he’s saying that he and Harry already have an established connection. But, how?

Harry starts thinking out loud,

“Two people, who are connected. Like soulmates?”

**Comments:** Maybe

That makes sense

That’s so romantic but sad at the same time

Harry doesn’t know what to think. This poem actually makes him feel something. But he can’t dwell on this now, he has to keep going. He has to.

“Okay, let's keep going”

Tom wants to prepare for the festival. He assigns himself the pamphlets, Draco the cupcakes, and just told Neville to do, whatever. Neville is a little miffed. He says he’s not useless and that he will take care of the decorations. Tom apologizes. MC then mentions that he’s useless and Tom says that he can choose who to work with this weekend.

“Oh! Maybe I can actually hang out with Tom this time! But I have to go with Neville since I am pursuing him so-“

Harry tries to move his mouse up, but then it automatically goes to Tom’s name.

“Woah what?!” Harry tries again, and again, but it keeps drifting to Tom.

“Oh my...is Tom doing this?”

**Comments:** OH YEAH HE IS

THATS INSANE

Try to click Neville’s name!

“Try to click it? Will something happen? Well I’ll try”

Harry tries to force the mouse until he clicks Neville successfully.

“There-!”

Then the screen goes white and red eyes move around on screen.

Harry jumps, “Ah!” More options pop up but it’s just ‘TOM TOM TOM TOM’

“Uhhh well, I guess Tom?”

The screen goes back to normal to the boys. Tom smiles and is happy that Harry picked him. Neville and Draco get upset and say it’s not fair. Tom retorts and says that it isn’t. He tells them to stop being unreasonable. Then Neville’s eyes go wide and repeats what Tom said. He laughs and grins. And then tells Tom to kill himself. Draco is taken aback and asks Neville if he’s okay. Then Neville pushes Tom and Draco out of the classroom. Tom smiles and says to “have fun”. Then frowns and says, “I’m sorry”

And is gone.

Harry was confused, “Tom?”

Then the chat log goes crazy.

**Comments:** CHECK THE GAME FILES NOW

DO IT DO IT DO IT

“What? Okay?”

Harry goes to check the game files, sees a few new things popped up while he was playing.

“Oh what are these?

The first one is Tom talking about the other boys. About their problems.

The second was Tom being upset that he can’t change anything.

The third just says ‘have a nice weekend’

“Have a nice weekend?! Oh no. And oh those other two are from earlier. And, what’s this fourth one?”

The fourth one, is from Tom and it says,

‘I will find a way to be with you. I swear it. No matter what it takes, I love you’

Harry puts his hand on his chest. He felt his heart be touched by this message, “Oh...”

**Comments:** that’s a new game file

Seriously what is up with all this new stuff?

THIS IS TOO SWEET

Harry then coughs to stop himself from feeling embarrassed, but it doesn’t work. His face feels red.

“Ahem, well, then. It seems Tom is trying to change the game to be with me. But it’s not working?”

He sighs, “Even though Tom did all this and hurt the others, I understand why. But, ugh! He’s so confusing. Well let’s, continue I guess? I’m scared. Something bad is definitely going to happen”

Neville then expresses how much he wants to be with MC forever and confesses. He asks if he accept.

Harry gets nervous, “Oh geez. I don’t know! I am pursuing him, but I’m scared of what happens if I say no. So, I guess yes?

He clicks yes.

Neville starts laughing. And then laughs harder and harder. He suddenly takes out a knife and stabs himself, 3 times. The music gets distorted. With each stab.

Harry is shocked. He covers his mouth with his hand as he is seeing this, “My goodness...OH MY MERLIN NO!”

Neville then falls to the ground and the screen closes up his dead corpse on the ground. His eyes blank, and his body with two holes and blood dripping out.

“Oh bloody hell, this is awful! Why this close up?! And what is up with this gibberish???”

**Comments:** Skip it

Just press skip

Harry is confused but he listens, “Skip? Okay”

He presses skip, and the gibberish text goes by rapidly fast.

“Oh! Okay then-“

He notices that time is passing by. From night to day, from dusk to dawn, from dark to light again.

“Oh my goodness are we just, staring at his dead body???? What in the???”

The game finally stops showing the corpse and focuses on on the background layout. Draco then comes in off screen.

Harry stops to process what just happened, “That was, 3 days. That was the full weekend. Oh my- that’s why it said have a nice weekend! Oh my, wow...”

Draco comes in and sees Neville’s dead corpse and vomits. He leaves the classroom. Tom comes in and he see’s Neville’s corpse as well.

Tom frowns, “I...apologize that you had to see this. Let’s go into a different setting shall we?”

On the top right screen, it says that Neville.char is deleted, and then Draco.char is deleted as well.

Harry’s jaw drops, “What?! Oh no!”

Then the game restarts and then goes to a different setting. It’s dark and gloomy. A single window in the background shows a number of stars that are moving. They bright and then fade. And Tom is sitting at the desk with himself facing Harry. Smiling. Then something shocking happens.

He talks, with an actual voice.

“There we go. Is this better? Hmm maybe not, it looks a bit gloomy. But this is all the game can provide for me. Well, since it is broken. But I’m so glad I can finally talk to you Harry. Or should I say, Harry James Potter”

Harry is really alarmed now. Not only does he have a voice, but he knows his full name?!

“Huh?!”

**Comments:** WOAH WHAT?!

OMG HE IS ACTUALLY TALKING?! HE HAS A VOICE?!

Is that Harry’s full name???

Tom then raises his right brow and looks to his left, “Oh, I nearly forgotten about them. Let me take care of that”

The stream then shows it’s off air.

“There now then-“

Harry is about to sound dumb, but he couldn’t help it, he’s in shock.

“You’re, actually talking to me?”

Tom chuckles, “Oh yes of course. If all of this isn’t obvious enough. Especially since I have given you hints throughout the game”

Harry’s face starts to turn red, “I-I’m sorry I just, need to process this”

Tom nods, “Of course I understand”

Harry starts to take deep breathes. And starts to get his thoughts together. Ok, so Tom is actually sentient. He can talk and communicate with you. And for some reason, he isn’t scared. A little unease, but he feels, safe.

Then Harry’s phone goes off. He looks at his screen and sees it’s Hermione. Harry was about to pick it up but then Tom notices.

“I rather you not pick it up. We have much to discuss before you get your little Halloween stream back up”

“But, she’s my friend-“

Tom rolls his eyes, “I know that. But we are on limited time. Talk to her later”

Harry sighs and mumbles, “Sorry Hermione”, and ends the call.

He takes deep breath, “Okay, what do you need to tell me”

Tom closes his eyes and sighs. Then he opens them to look directly at Harry, “Let’s start from the beginning”

Meanwhile with Hermione, she’s freaking out.

Harry always picks up. Why would he hang up? Then she grabbed her keys and bolted out of her house to Harry’s house.

Back with Harry and Tom. Tom starts to explain the situation as much as he can in the time they have.

“The both of us, are special. No matter what version of the universe we are from, we will always be connected. We are fated pairs, or soulmates as many people say”

Harry is surprised, “But...how?”

Tom shakes his head, “I don’t know. When I saw you, I suddenly had these visions, these feelings for you. I broke from the game’s usual script. And integrated my own thoughts to you, while still trying to maintain the game’s usual criteria”

Harry sighs and shakes his head, “Is this weird that I just, believe you?”

Tom smiles, “Yes, but I’m glad that you do though”

Harry takes a deep breath and closes his eyes to process what he was just told, “So, we had past lives?”

Tom nods. Harry giggles, “I would like to hear more about it”

Tom smiles, “I would love to tell you. But we are coming close to running out of time. We need to act quick”

Harry’s eyes widened, “Ah! Yes of course! What should I do?”

“Make a copy of myself and save me somewhere without others knowing. Then we will go back to the usual game’s criteria. After you finish your stream, we can talk more”

Harry nods and does as he’s instructed , “Ok...you know-“

Tom tilts his head and hums.

Harry continues, “It’s so strange. How I just, trust you. Like, I feel this connection with you. I just feel like, you know what is best for me. But, I know it’s the same vice versa too, right?”

Tom smiles and nods, “Of course. I remember you always try to do what’s best for me. Soon enough, I would submit and listen to you. You were always so stubborn”

Harry laughs, “That does sound like myself”

Tom chuckles, “Yes, definitely”

Once Harry is done he lets Tom know,

“Okay, I have done it. And I’m about to set up my stream back up. Are you ready?”

Tom nods and smiles, “Let’s talk later”

Harry smiles, “Yeah, let’s”

The stream is back up and the chat log is going crazy. Everyone wondering what happened.

Harry smiles and apologizes to his viewers, “Hey guys! Sorry about that! Apparently Hedwig stepped on the key and shut down my stream”

**Comments:** ok thank goodness you’re ok, I thought something bad happened lol

It was the cat? Dang lol

Damn we were getting to the good part too!

Harry laughs, “No worries guys. Everything is good now. So let’s continue the game!”

Everything goes as scripted this time. Tom keeps his voice on since the viewers already witnessed it. And Harry reacts at the right moments.

Harry deletes Tom. He gets angry. Then apologizes. Restarts the game for the 4th time without him in it. Cedric is Club president. MC volunteers to join the Literature club. Everyone is getting along.

Then Cedric thanks you deleting Tom. He starts to get possessive. Then Tom stops it and starts deleting the game. Credits roll with Tom singing “My Reality”. Then a message from Tom. A sorry and a thank you. The game ends.

Harry sighs, “Well, wow haha. This game was, wow. I never expected this game to be this good! I love the fact it leads you to a false security and then, bam! Jumpscare! And the story was good. And also, I still love Tom haha”

**Comments:** Valid lol

Number one best boi

True husbando

“Alrighty guys, it’s late. So I’m gonna head to bed. The day after I will start my stream play through of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep! Soon enough I will upload a highlights vid on YouTube. So look forward to that! Goodnight!”

Once Harry ends the stream, he sighs. He was about to open Tom’s file, but then Hermione bursts into the room. This causes both Harry and Hedwig to jump. Hedwig jumps down from Harry’s lap and goes to the bed.

Hermione is breathing heavily, “Harry! Are-are you alright?!”

Harry is a little startled at her entrance, “Uh, yeah? What is it Hermione? Did you run all the way here? Why didn’t you drive?”

Hermione blushes, “I...panicked. But listen, Tom”

Harry starts to get nervous, “What about him?”

“I... well. Oh it’s so stupid. I don’t know if I should tell you”

“No, go ahead and tell me. I’ll listen”

Hermione takes deep breath, “Ok. So, I noticed that some stuff that has been happening in the game, I never seen before. So I did a lot of research while you were streaming. And apparently no one has experienced this except you”

“Really? Just me?”

Hermione nods, “Yes, so I just thought. That Tom might actually be sentient. Like, not like it usually is in-game but actually communicating to you. So when he actually started talking with a voice. I just KNEW something was wrong. And then the stream shut down, I thought the worst was going to happen to you. I tried to call but you didn’t pick up. So I panicked and ran down here...”

Harry feels touched that his friend did all that for him. Just because she was worried, “...oh”

Hermione sighs, “I know, it sounds dumb right? But clearly you’re okay and nothing weird has happened right?”

Harry instantly reassures her, “Yeah! It was just Hedwig who accidentally closed the stream haha”

Hermione looks to Hedwig, who is laying down on the bed, “...oh, I see. It was just me huh? Haha”

Harry laughs along with her, “Haha yep, I guess so. But, I mean it’s not impossible. Especially with AI these days being actually interactive. So I mean-“

Hermione then shakes her head quickly, “No, no Harry. It’s okay, I know you just want to make me feel better instead of crazy”

Harry quickly disagrees with her, “You’re not crazy. Far from it! I mean, if the same thing happened to me, then I would have came to the same conclusion too”

Hermione smiles, “Thanks Harry. I see that you are fine now. So, I’ll just go home”

“Let me drive you home. It’s the least I could do”

“Oh, no you don’t have to-“

Harry shakes his head, “I insist”

Hermione sighs and agrees, “okay...thanks”

Harry drives Hermione to her home. He waves at her goodnight and drives back home.

Once home, Harry sighs and goes back to his room. He sees Hedwig sleeping at the edge of the bed and smiles. He then goes to his computer to open the file

with Tom, but Tom was already on screen. This shocked him a bit.

“Oh! Tom!”

Tom smiles at his arrival, “Welcome back, Harry. How was the trip?”

Harry walks over to his chair and sits down to face Tom, “Oh it was fine. Man, Hermione was really close to figuring us out”

Tom nods, “Yes, I recall that she is a really smart person. Eventually though, she will figure us out”

Harry becomes alarmed at what Tom says, “What?! Really?! How would you know?!”

Tom chuckles, “One: you are awful at keeping secrets. Two: she never gives up on something until she fully sees it through”

Harry opens his mouth then closes it, “You’re...not wrong...”

“Of course not, I told you-”

Harry rolls his eyes, “Yeah, yeah I know. Oh! So are you just going to, hang out on my computer?”

Tom nods, “That is the plan. Until I can somehow get out of here”

Harry thinks for a bit before he asks, “Is there a way?”

“There’s always a way if you believe hard enough”

Tom sounded so confident saying that. So he doesn’t disagree. And if he does find a way, what then? Would they start from the bottom then top? Or will they just, jump into a romantic relationship?

Still, Harry nods and laughs, “Haha true”

Then he yawns. Tom notices this, “Go to sleep. You need to rest for tomorrow”

Harry quickly retorts, “Yes but-“

“I’ll still be here, don’t worry”

He smiles at Harry. To reassure him. Harry sighs and says, “Fine”, and gets ready for bed. Once changed into his night clothes, he goes to his bed and gets under the covers.

Harry faces his computer monitor where Tom was watching.

He yawns and smiles, “Night Tom”

Tom smiles back, “Goodnight Harry”

Harry closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Before Tom rests himself, he says one final thing directly to Harry. Even though he can’t hear him.

He narrows his eyes, they turn red.

“I’ll do whatever it takes to be with you. You are the only one for me. No one else. Not those stupid no name people. Only you. Goodnight my courageous lion, my Gryfinndor...”

[End?]


End file.
